1. Field
Embodiments relate to an exposure apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for protecting an extreme ultra violet (EUV) mask during an EUV exposure process and an exposure apparatus including the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission-type exposure systems that use deep ultra violet (DUV) light as a light source have been widely used as exposure apparatuses. As the integration density of semiconductor devices is improved and line widths thereof decrease, next-generation lithography technologies have been studied to improve the resolution of optical lithography. Among them, an exposure apparatus that uses EUV light having a shorter wavelength than that of DUV light has been actively developed and is being applied to semiconductor manufacturing processes.